Stemina has a proprietary assay (devTOXqP?) that is a biomarker-based, human, in vitro assay for prediction of developmental toxicity that utilizes key biomarkers identified using our metabolomics platform. Keywords: toxicity, biomarkers, in vitro toxicology, metabolomics, developmental toxicology.